Just as Good
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Chat makes Marinette beg. Marichat/ Adrienette sin. One Shot. Aged Up.


**Note: I'm not back to writing on here. I have randomly been posting one shots on very small occassions on my tumblr account, QuantumChickpea. It was suggested by pinksakura271 that I post this one shot here as well. :) Enjoy! I am working on a novel that I will be posting onto Amazon Kindle about a man that was given a well known fashion brand in Paris by his late father and at night he DJs at a new club that he has opened up. But no one knows he's the same man that runs the well known brand, Laurent Designs. :) A girl comes to interview for the new design position and falls for the DJ not knowing that he is also her boss. Anyway, it's called My World is Yours and I'm still working on it. haha you can see what I was influenced by. LOL**

"I want you to beg for me." Chat licked up between her breasts, while she pulled at the binds that held her wrists and she clenched her thighs around his waist.

"Chaton…" Marinette begged and arched her back against him.

He chuckled with a dark smirk and kissed his way along her left breast, until he reached her rosy nipple and brought it into his mouth. He flicked the tip with his tongue and sucked, letting it go with a pop.

She moaned and cried out, as her fists clenched and her hips rolled against him.

"Who am I?" Chat kissed down her toned stomach to her hip and clenched her thighs in his gloved hands.

"I don't know. Give me hints…" Marinette bit her bottom lip and tried to move her hips to shift him to where she needed him most.

He kissed along the inside of her thigh and chuckled. "Alright. Hint one." He kissed her one more time on her thigh and flicked the spot with his tongue. "I have blonde hair and green eyes."

"That's obvious, Kitty." Marinette sighed and mewled, as he trailed kisses down to where her thigh met her pussy.

"I share a college course with you." He blew air between her folds and she shivered, pulling at the leather that held her wrists to the bed.

"Chaton…" Marinette begged and cried out, as the air teased her swollen clit.

"That's not an answer, Purrincess." Chat smirked and kissed over to her other thigh, brushing his lips along her heated skin.

"I still don't know…" Marinette whimpered and clenched her fists.

"I think you do. Think hard about who has blonde hair, green eyes, and is in your business management course." He licked along her soft skin and kissed back down between her thighs.

It finally hit Marinette and she used her legs to coax him back up to her. Chat chuckled and crawled back up her body and peered into her wide blue bell eyes.

"What do you do outside of school?" Marinette panted and looked at him with a doe eyed expression.

"I'm a model for a top designer in Paris." Chat smirked at her and watched everything fall into place.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered.

"Claws in." Chat smiled at her and she closed her eyes, as he was enveloped in a green light and left in just red boxers. "Salut, Marinette."

Marinette could barely speak, as her wrists were freed. "This whole time?"

Adrien nodded and chuckled at her. "Was it really that hard?"

Marinette giggled at him. "You're not really that alike, kitty."

Adrien made a short laugh and softly touched her face. "I can prove to you that we are very much alike, Purrincess."

Marinette sucked in a breath, as his fingers trailed between her breasts and rested between her thighs. He slipped his finger down her went folds and he dipped his finger inside her, slowly. She arched her back, as her lips parted and she let out a breathy moan.

"I can make you cry out my name, just as well as, Chat does." Adrien smirked darkly at her and captured her lips with his. He gently tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, before swiping his tongue along it and flicking her top lip.

She softly mewled, as she felt herself catch fire and all she wanted was him touching her, loving her, inside her, ravishing her. "Please… Adrien."

"All in good time, Marinette." Adrien licked down her neck, and trailed kisses between her breasts, making his way to her swollen clit.

He gripped her thighs with one hand, while the other was pumping into her in a slow and steady rhythm. Her hips rose and she gasped, as his tongue licked up between her folds and circled her swollen button.

"I can't...ah… Adrien…" Marinette bit her fingers to try and quiet herself, but Adrien reached up, while he sucked and flicked his tongue along her exposed clit, and took her fingers from her mouth.

"I wanna hear you scream." Adrien peered up at her and blew air on her wet clit and she cried out and gripped the sheets in her hands.

"Ah!" Marinette cried out, as he brought his lips back down to her and spread her legs further apart. "I want you… please…"

Adrien smiled and flicked her clit once more, teasing her, as he kissed along her soft lips and moved his finger in a come hither motion inside of her, stroking the swollen bundle of nerves that would make her call his name. He kissed back up to her clit and flicked it with the tip of his warm tongue. His hard cock flexed in his boxers and they suddenly became too tight and too hot for him. He moaned against her heated skin and continued to worship her with his tongue.

She moaned, tangled her hands into his soft blonde hair, and tugged. Adrien let out another groan and he let her clit go with a pop.

"Don't stop…" Marinette begged him and rolled her hips. The chill of the air stung and she begged for release.

"You want to cum?" Adrien smirked at her and crawled up her body. He slammed her wrists above her head and brushed his arousal against her wet pussy.

"Yes…" Marinette begged him with her eyes and hips.

Adrien kissed her on the lips and she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip. He gave her access and ran his tongue along hers in a heated kiss, while her hips rocked against him.

He chuckled and made his way back down her body, before he yanked her down by her hips and swirled his tongue around her swollen clit, causing her to cry out his name. He flicked her clit until it swelled up and she moaned and cried out, as he sucked and gave it one more flick, sending her over the edge.

"Ah! Adrien!" Marinette bucked her hips and rode out her orgasm against his mouth.

Adrien crawled up her body and she yanked him down for a kiss by the back of his neck. He chuckled and ran his tongue along hers, as their lips brushed against one another. Her fingers fumbled along the hem of his boxers and he helped her pull them down. He sprang free and his aching cock flexed, as her fingers wrapped around it.

She ran her hand up and down his heated skin and he let out a groan against her kiss. "I wanna suck you until you call my name."

Adrien smirked and she coaxed him to move up her body. She gripped his hips, as he straddled her chest and she flicked beneath the tip of his cock with her warm tongue and it flexed.

He let out a soft moan and watched her wrap her lips around the swollen head. "Ah… Marinette."

Adrien touched the top of her head, as she took more of him into her warm mouth. "Ah, don't stop."

She picked up the pace of her hand and her mouth, while she wrapped her tongue around him, and sucked.

Adrien panted and his eyes grew heavy, as he watched her with warm rosy cheeks. Sweat trailed down his forehead and his hair was messy like he had just woken up.

Marinette peered up at him with blue bell bedroom eyes and her pink lips wrapped around his swollen cock and it was enough to send him over the edge. He came and she greedily worked him with her lips, tongue, and hand, until he was finished.

She let him go with a pop and slowed her hand down, coaxing the last drops from him, before flicking the last of the cum that rolled down the tip of his cock onto her tongue. She smiled up at him and he wiped her lips with his thumb. She peered up at him with a satisfied expression and he moved back down her body to capture her lips with his.

"That was amazing, Marinette. But you were always amazing. In every way." Adrien sighed and tangled his fingers in her dark hair.

"You're amazing." Marinette giggled, as he kissed her neck, sending shivers along her skin.

Adrien kissed back up, catching her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she tangled her tongue with his, while he held her in his arms. She moaned against his kisses and he moaned back, as she felt him harden between her thighs. He kissed her harder and with more passion than before. She gasped, as he slid into her wet core and began to slowly move, while he kissed her passionately. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, while he picked up the rhythm.

"Ah, Adrien!" Marinette shivered and her toes curled.

He shifted slightly, rubbing his cock against the spot that made her scream and she tightened around him and came hard. Her walls caressing him, bringing him to the edge.

"Hah, hah, Marinette." Adrien panted and moaned her name, as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

He shifted and she cried out and came again around him. He looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes and watched her tilted her head back. He licked up her exposed neck and she cried out and dug her nails into his hips and his back.

Adrien groaned and pumped into her harder and faster, until he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled out and came onto her stomach with a loud moan and whispered romantic words, that she had only read about.

Marinette panted and pulled his lips to hers by holding his face in her hands. He sighed and fell on top of her, catching his weight on his forearms. "I love you, Adrien. I have since High School."

"I love you too, Marinette. I think since High School, but I was in denial. I'm so sorry." Adrien lovingly kissed her.

"Don't be sorry. You're here now." Marinette smiled at him and brushed his soft cheek with her thumb.

He smiled warmly at her and caught her hand with his, while he turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm. "And I always will be."

Marinette blushed and smiled warmly at him.


End file.
